Kim Possible: Thy Kingdom Come
by Fabius Maximus
Summary: Can Kim save herself, her family, and her world?  Time will tell.... Chapter I up.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: No, the other stories are not going to be left in limbo. Unfortunately, a series of malfunctions that proved the thesis that there is an evil deity, caused a loss of computer storage…which has lost several recent chapters. Writing a chapter once is fun. Trying to remember what it was you did when the fires of inspiration were burning and repeating the feat is as fun as eating hot coals with a chaser of burning white phosphorous. That being said, they will be done!

* * *

**Kim Possible: Thy Kingdom Come**

_

* * *

Kim has faced many challenges before. This one will be the greatest. If she fails, it may cost everything, not just to her, but mankind and mankind's destiny. _

_If she succeeds, it may only cost her family, her life, her lover Ron…and maybe, just maybe…her soul. _

Warning: This story is dark. The M rating on it is well deserved. Be warned. For those who have read my other stories, take some thought from the fact that this is the first M story I've done. Also note—some have pointed out that many of my stories have Kim needing to be rescued. In this one, she does the rescuing, along with Ron.

* * *

_"Let the teeth come, as they tear me/ They tear your ancient hate for aye/ So rage, proud Power, fail again/ And see my blood, teach Death to die!"_ -- Deep Wizardry, Diane Duane

Prologue:

It was happy. It had been willful, and disobedient at first. It had made foolish demands of God, that Its former life be returned to It, that It be allowed to go to places God did not wish to send It.

And It had been punished, by the darkness, and the pain. But that was alright. God loved It. The torture was to show It the evil of Its ways. The servicing of others with Its body to show It that It was God's. His will determined what happened to It. His toture was proof of His love even for one as stupid and useless as It.

There was a time when It had had another name. In fact, that name had… a whimper shook Its body, remembered agony and the shame that even now, It was willful and disobedient. It needed no name. It would be good and faithful. It had worked hard to repair the damage to Its body, the loss of muscle tone necessitated by the time in the darkness by Its willful disobedience.

"Are you ready?" the Voice said. The Voice of God. It fell to Its knees before Him. The cool air on Its skin, the feel of the concrete under Its feet, all faded to nothingness before the glory and the power of God. The God that loved It, even though It was unworthy and contemptible. Only God could love something as It, and It wept at the sheer wonder of that love, to something like It. It would not fail.

"Yes…" It said. The voice rough, unused. It had spoken out of turn so many times and had been punished, and when It had been punished, It had disobediently screamed again and again. Now, It remained silent, accepting the punishment that was Its lot in life.

"And you know what to do?"

"Yes." It said. It didn't look upon God.

"Very good. And what is your name?"

"It has no name." The sound of a slap echoed through the chamber, and It wept, not from the pain, which was insignificant, but from the fact, that once again, It had stupidly failed God.

"It better damned well have a name!" God screamed, "What is It to others? What pretend Name does It use?" It thought. The pain started again, but It fought through it for God. It had screamed the name, but It was forbidden that name. It was a thing….but God commanded It, and the name really was just a pretend name, that others might call It. It would never think of Itself by that name…or any other. Its face smoothed, one hand brushing back the red hair, and joy burst forth on Its face.

"Dr. Ann Possible." It said. "Others once called It Ann Possible." Occupied with that thought, and the joy that It had served God, It let its eyes roam over part of the wall, where there were posters offering a reward, police reports, and a news story mentioning that Dr. Ann Possible had been missing for a full month.

Stupid. Ann Possible didn't exist any more, It thought, and a light giggle escaped Its lips. Then It dared to look up and see His face as God told His servant what It would do, and It rejoiced that work could be found for such as It.

_End prologue._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter I.

* * *

Kim lay in her bed. This was unusual. It was just after school, and so she might have been at Bueno Nacho, or cheer practice…but not here. Not laying, looking up at the ceiling.

Not like this. Her Kimmunicator lay by the computer, on…but no mission alerts came down from it. She wasn't taking missions anymore. Not now.

_She will come back. _Kim thought. _Mom will come back. Or I'll find out who has her and rescue her. _

_Please. _The FBI was still looking, but they'd started being a little…less desperate.

Kim knew why. There were other cases, and the statistics on the survival of kidnapping victims after the first week, to say nothing of over a month, were… bad.

No. Mom was alive. Kim thought, biting down on her knuckles to keep from moaning aloud. She had to be alive.

Had to be. Her website had been taken down and changed, and she'd called in every favor she'd ever made, and people had responded. Has anyone seen a red headed women in her thirties, last seen heading to work, before she vanished into thin air.

There had been responses—her website alone kept a team from GJ busy, separating out the cranks, the confused and the tips that might have something too them.

But nothing. It was as if Kim's mother had vanished from the face of the earth, and that concerned everyone. Someone was either very, very good….or….

Or there was another type that often caused people to vanish into thin air. Serial killers—wanderers who often left no pattern behind, at least not until they'd produced enough missing persons cases. If she'd been taken by one of those, Kim's mom _wa__-_

No. Don't think of it. If you don't think about it, it can't come true.

The others had helped, even Bonnie…in fact Bonnie had helped more than anyone except Ron. When Bonnie had first found out she'd offered to help, then burst into tears.

But nothing. All the fliers, the appeals on national news, the calling in of favors from everyone from the Mossad to the CIA…nothing. The Tweebs were with Dad's brother, and Dad wasn't home yet…. Off at another meeting with the private investigators.

Kim rolled over and grabbed her Pandaroo and held it to her.

"Mommy…." She whimpered into the soft fabric.

* * *

When the car stopped, It got out. The feeling of clothes was odd, since things like It were not permitted clothes. Those were only for humans. But It was pretending to be a human now, and so It had to be able to fool the others.

But there would be questions about where It had gone, and God had explained to It, in small words, what It was to say and do. Sometimes It had been confused, and so God had punished It, but the physical pain had barely registered, since It had to be presentable. The mental pain of failing God was far worse. But It would not fail now. Everything had been explained.

It walked to the phone, a pay phone, and picking up the phone waited for a tone, and then dialed 911.

"911, is this an Emergency?"

"I'm Dr. Ann Possible…and I've just been released by my kidnapper. Could you send a car, quickly? I'm afraid he might return." It put just a hint of quaver into Its voice, nothing more. God had been clear on that. Ann Possible had not been a coward… in fact, God had expressed surprise at how long her willfulness had lasted before she'd given in. He'd shown It the film of her willful defiance, and final fall. It had been happy that finally, that bitch had given in and let It come to exist in the perfect servitude that was Its blessing.

* * *

Kim had just rolled over when there was a hammering on her door.

_Ron?_ She'd asked for some her time, and Ron had agreed…probably the first time in the month that he hadn't been hovering over her. Kim had hoped that he'd use it to rest—Ron's hollow eyes and quiet voice showed that he, just as much as Kim, was not able to handle this helplessness. Kim got up, and ran down, since she was still in her school clothes. She looked through the peephole first, and saw Agent McConnel standing in front of the door, one of the FBI protective detail assigned to them.

_Oh God. Oh God no, please…_ The only reason he'd be here…had they found her? Had they found mom in some dumpster or land fill… Kim moaned and then McConnel shouted through the door.

"Kim! She's alive! She called in to 911, and she's _Alive_!" Then Kim was frantically fumbling at the door, and pulling it open, crying and trying to ask questions. For the first time in her life, she was so hysterical that the agent actually had to help her to the car.

Mom. Alive. Mom… Free. McConnel was saying other things that jumbled together in her mind. That Ron as going to meet her and her father at the hospital, that her mom seemed to be suffering from exhaustion, but nothing else, that she didn't remember much of her captivity… But all faded into the single fact. Mom was back.

* * *

In the hospital, It kept Its eyes closed. The fabric was soft, unlike the concrete of Its kennel, but there was not the comforting presence of God here…even the absence of the black could not compensate for that terrible gulf in Its being. Nurses and doctors had done things to It, checking It, but they would find nothing. It had told them that It didn't remember much, and was very tired, so they let It sleep. As God had predicted.

"Mom?" A weak voice struck it. It knew that voice. IT smiled.

"Dad…see? She smiled!"

"I know, Kimmiecub." Another voice it recognized. It also knew what it should do.

Something else started trying to struggle up, some sign that It was still not the perfect servant God deserved. Some part that refused to admit to Its duty. It felt Its face twitch, and the two voices became quieter.

"Kimmiecub… I think we should let her sleep…the doctors said she should wake up naturally in a few hours, but she fell asleep in the ambulance over here."

"Ok dad." Then the sound of the people leaving, while It was struggling against that terrible failing.

Besides, why should It have any concern at all. God had commanded It. Kim Possible was to die, and the information from her communicator sent to God…

And besides, It didn't understand. Kim Possible was an enemy of God. Why should the fact that she was the daughter of Ann Possible cause It any concern?

_TBC._


	3. Chapter 3

_Body's coming home, check your brain at the door._

* * *

Things should have been better. Kim thought, sitting in Bueno Nacho, picking over her food. More unusually, Ron was also picking over his food, with no sign of an appetite.

"They won't tell you?"

"No." Kim said. "Dad even yelled at me when I asked." She paused, "I've never heard dad yell before." Ron nodded. It had been nearly a week, and mom was still in the hospital, her comments vague…and seemingly unaware of just how much time had passed. The cops, even those who were friendly to Kim, even those who she'd done work for in the past, were…unwilling to speak to her about it. Even GJ and the FBI hadn't said a thing.

"Kimberly, I can understand your desire to know." Dr. Director had said, "But your father has asked that some things be kept confidential until your mother is ready to decide what, if anything, is told to you, and I will respect his decision."

Kim shook her head at that. What had happened? Mom was okay, physically—at least no broken bones, or anything like that. She knew it hadn't been Shego or Drakken—they were in jail, and for that matter, why would any of the others kidnap her, and not even send a ransom demand? She shook her head.

"I…" Kim paused, "I should have done something else… I'm the girl who can do anything." Ron shook his head.

"We called in every favor we had…" Ron quietly said. "And everyone helped." _Beyond any call._ Ron thought. There were people he'd never heard of before, offering help, money…or just prayers.

* * *

"Well," The doctor said to James Possible, "The lab confirmed it. She has new teeth." James blinked in confusion.

"They kidnapped her to regenerate new teeth?" The doctor looked nervous and the other individual in the room, a tough looking man from an agency that officially didn't exist took over.

"No, whoever kidnapped her probably had the old teeth removed—likely with a pair of pliers." He didn't flinch. "It could have been for any number of reasons—when I was with the FBI, there were a few cases where rapists decided not to take the chance that their victims might choose to bite down." James didn't respond. There came a point where the horror just went beyond the ability to shout or scream, …or throw things.

"Then why fix it?" James asked quietly.

"Well, maybe they wanted to elimi-" The doctor started, when the individual (who had not offered his name) interrupted.

"Bullshit. There was an easy enough way to eliminate evidence, and it involved a shot to the head, some lime, and a landfill. Not only that, but rebudding teeth and force growing them—hell, that's a forty thousand dollar procedure per tooth, and there are fewer than twenty official sources for it—and we've checked them all. Thoroughly." He paused, "Whoever kidnapped your wife, Dr. Possible, was not some homeless lunatic—he has money, organization and that implies a great deal of intelligence." He sighed. "And the only thing we can say for certain is that it wasn't any of Kim's enemies."

"Thank god." James breathed. "If this had happened to her mother because of _her… well_ it would kill Kim."

"Maybe." The individual paused, "Regardless, I intend to keep your family under observation, with a protective detail. There is something very screwy here, and I'm not certain it's over." He looked at James, "And that means Kim Possible's career _is_ over, Doctor. We can't have her running around god knows where, potentially giving whoever kidnapped your wife a shot at her."

"I've… told her." James said. "I… asked her to stay for her mother's sake, and she agreed."

"Good. Now, Doctor, about Ms. Possible…what is her current condition."

"Ah." The doctor said. "It's…not entirely in line with typical rape or kidnapping trauma."

"What about the memory loss?"

"That happens sometimes, but there have been no nightmares, no other symptoms of traumatic memory loss." He paused, "in fact, the main unusual factor is that the loss of memory seems to be the _only_ mental sign of trauma."

"Physically?"

"Well, beyond the teeth, she seems to be in generally good condition—over the last several days we've done some tests, and if anything, there's some indicating that she exercised, or was exercised, during her captivity. Residual bruising to-" He fell silent. Dr. Possible did not need to know the full details. "In any case, we could not find semen or other physical residue, but there is evidence to indicate that she was raped several times, possibly by more than one person."

"When can we take her home." Dr. Possible asked, quietly.

"Soon." The doctor replied. "We did a few more tests, but I don't' expect anything to show up….and taking her home might be best for her recovery." He paused, "Ann…was very well liked at this hospital, James, and if there is anything, anything at all, we can do, officially or otherwise, please, let us know." James nodded, and got up, out of the chair.

"Thank you doctor, Sir." He said, and left. The nameless individual waited until he was out of the room.

"Is it done?"

"Yes, and I would like to protest again."

"To who?" The doctor bit his tongue.

"You didn't even ask her husband for permission."

"No, I didn't. But nobody goes to this trouble for nothing. Will the tracking device work?"

"Yes…we put it in her buttock…but why there?" A short laugh answered him.

"Because the base of the neck, or the forehead is the first place someone looks—it doesn't need to be anywhere in particular, since it's just a tracker, and there is a lot of fatty tissue to hide it down there."

"Then why not deeper in the body cavity?"

"Because however smart you are, doc, someone may be smarter, and I don't want to put it in a place where they'd have to kill her to remove it."

"That's….."

"You learn many things in my career doctor—not all of them pleasant. It's all academic, anyway—the thing only squawks if we send out the signal, or if it comes in range of a repeater." The NSA agent sighed, "But if someone decides to grab her again…"

"Do you think they will?"

"I hope they will—you would not _believe_ the way we have Middleton covered. But I don't' think so. They're not stupid… which bugs me." He paused, "Killing her was the smart thing to do…so why send her back?" he shook his head. "In any case, Doc, remember, I was never officially here, and you didn't hear a thing."

"I understand."

* * *

"Kimmiecub?" Kim looked up to see her father at the door. There was more gray then there had been a month ago in his hair, and his eyes had a terribly haunted look to them.

"Daddy?" Kim looked up at him.

"Ah…" He cleared his throat. "You mother will be coming home in a few days…" He paused, and composed himself, "But Kim… she's not yet… herself. She doesn't remember everything, and doesn't remember anything about what happened to her, so you and the twins…no questions."

"Never." Kim said, feeling her eyes tear up. The house had been so terribly empty…and now mom was coming home. It could be a home again, not a place where people just stood around, hoping against hope that the nightmare would end.

_Please, please, be alright mom._ Kim thought. The refusal of anyone to tell her what was going on had fueled nightmares, each one more terrible than the one before. Mom had barely spoken to her in the hospital, her eyes wandering at times, and sometimes seeming to forget who she was. But she was coming home. That would solve everything. They could make everything all right.

* * *

It waited. It had been terribly hard these last few days, outside of the presence of the perfect God who had made It. Worst of all, the unworthy slut it had once been, the disobedient, arrogant, woman who had dared mock God kept trying to rise up out of It's memories. Flashes of laughter (laughing with _God's_ enemies) and twitches towards the call button, as if It would betray God by telling all to the nurse. But now It was going to where It needed to be. It could carry out Its mission and return to lay at the feet of God.

Or die for God.

Either one would be paradise.

TBC.


End file.
